1. Field of Disclosure
This disclosure relates to an inorganic oxide pigment, and in particular to titanium dioxide pigment, TiO2, suitable for use in paper slurries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Titanium dioxide pigments are used in many applications. One particular application demanding light fastness is the use in paper incorporated into paper laminates for decorative applications.
Paper laminates are in general well-known in the art, being suitable for a variety of uses including table and desk tops, countertops, wall panels, floor surfacing, tableware, outdoor applications, and the like. Paper laminates have such a wide variety of uses because they can be made to be extremely durable, and can be also made to resemble (both in appearance and texture) a wide variety of construction materials, including wood, stone, marble and tile, and can be decorated to carry images and colors.
Typically, the paper laminates are made from papers by impregnating the papers with resins of various kinds, assembling several layers of one or more types of laminate papers, and consolidating the assembly into a unitary core structure while converting the resin to a cured state. The type of resin and laminate paper used, and composition of the final assembly, are generally dictated by the end use of the laminate.
Decorative paper laminates can be made by utilizing a decorated paper layer as upper paper layer in the unitary core structure. The remainder of the core structure typically comprises various support paper layers, and may include one or more highly-opaque intermediate layers between the decorative and support layers so that the appearance of the support layers does not adversely impact the appearance of decorative layer.
Paper laminates may be produced by both low- and high-pressure lamination processes.
Various methods can be employed to provide paper laminates by low-pressure lamination. For example, a single opening, quick cycle press can be used where one or more resin-saturated paper sheets are laminated to a sheet of plywood, particle board, or fiberboard. A “continuous laminator” can be used where one or more layers of the resin-saturated paper are pressed into a unitary structure as the layers move through continuous laminating equipment between plates, rollers or belts. Alternatively, a laminated sheet (continuous web or cut to size) may be pressed onto a particle or fiberboard, etc. and a “glue line” used to bond the laminated sheet to the board. Single or multiple opening presses may also be employed which contain several laminates.
In making paper laminates via high-pressure lamination, a plurality of sheets are impregnated with a thermosetting resin and stacked in superimposed relation, optionally with a decorative sheet placed on top. This assembly is then heat and pressure consolidated at pressures of at least about 500 psi. Generally, more than one laminate is formed at one time by inserting a plurality of sheet assemblies in a stack with each assembly being separated by a release medium which allows the individual laminates to be separated after heat and pressure consolidation. The laminates so formed are then bonded to a substrate, such as plywood, hardboard, particle board, fiberboard, composites and the like, by the use of adhesives such as contact adhesives, urea-formaldehyde, white glues (polyvinyl acetate emulsions), hot melts, phenolic or resorcinol formaldehyde, epoxy, coal tar, animal glues and the like.
It has been found desirable during the production of such laminates, by either low- or high-pressure lamination processes, to impart abrasion-resistant characteristics to the decorative surface portion of the laminate to enhance the utility of such laminates in end-use applications such as table and countertops, wall panels and floor surfacing. Such abrasion resistance can, for example, be imparted to paper laminates by means of an applied overlay sheet that provides a barrier over the print sheet. If the print sheet is decorative, the overlay should be substantially transparent. Abrasion-resistant resin coatings have also been applied to the surface of the laminate.
It has also been found desirable to impart moisture barrier properties to the base of such paper laminates, which can be done by bonding a moisture-barrier layer to the base of the laminate.
Examples of such paper laminates may be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. RE 30,233, U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,548, U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,124, U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,102, U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,986, U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,219, U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,681, U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,815, U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,618, U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,455, U.S. Pat. No. 6,706,372, U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,764, U.S. Pat. No. 6,761,979, U.S. Pat. No. 6,783,631 and US2003/0138600, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein for all purposes as if fully set forth.
The papers in such paper laminates generally comprise a resin-impregnated, cellulose pulp-based sheet, with the pulp being based predominantly on hardwoods such as eucalyptus, sometimes in combination with minor amounts of softwood pulps. Pigments (such as titanium dioxide) and fillers are added in amounts generally up to and including about 45 wt % (based on the total dry weight prior to resin impregnation) to obtain the required opacity. Other additives such as wet-strength, retention, sizing (internal and surface) and fixing agents may also be added as required to achieve the desired end properties of the paper. Resins used to impregnate the papers include, for example, diallyl phthalates, epoxide resins, urea formaldehyde resins, urea-acrylic acid ester copolyesters, melamine formaldehyde resins, melamine phenol formaldehyde resins, phenol formaldehyde resins, poly(meth)acrylates and/or unsaturated polyester resins.
Examples of papers used in paper laminates may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,599,592 (the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein for all purposes as if fully set forth) and the above-incorporated references, including but not limited to U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,219, U.S. Pat. No. 6,706,372 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,783,631.
As indicated above, the paper typically comprises a number of components including, for example, various pigments, retention agents and wet-strength agents. The pigments, for example, impart desired properties such as opacity and whiteness to the final paper, and a commonly used pigment is titanium dioxide that is, in a relative sense, expensive in nature. Retention aids are added in order to minimize losses of titanium dioxide and other fine components during the papermaking process, which adds cost, as do the use of other additives such as wet-strength agents.
Inorganic pigments may be added to the paper slurries. In particular, titanium dioxide pigments have been added to paper slurries for imparting whiteness and/or opacity to the finished article. To deliver other properties to the paper slurries, additional additives are incorporated into the paper slurries during the processing step. What is needed is a titanium dioxide that has multiple properties associated with it.
A need exists for a process for the addition of silica, aluminum and zinc to the titanium dioxide pigments that provides property improvements needed for making improved paper laminates.